To Prove My Worth
by bklue18
Summary: A weekend get-away was all it took for her to find out a secret that the hottest boys on campus are keeping. She falls in love with one of them despite her repeated reminder to herself not to. Would she give in to her heart or will she let him prove his worth to her?


"Malese… Tell me again what we are doing here in Miami."

Jasmine stopped walking as she stood by the rented car, looking at her best friend, waiting for an answer.

Her best friend sighed and said, "We're here to relax for the weekend!"

Jasmine studied Malese before saying, "That's a load of crap because we could always go to Disneyland if we wanted to relax."

"Fine, fine." Malese said  
"Spill it, Jow." Jasmine said

She rolled her eyes as she wheeled her luggage back to Jasmine who was still standing by the rented car.

"You know how you said you wanted to find some inspiration for that assignment Professor Duncan gave you?" Malese said  
"Yeah… The one about entertainment." Jasmine said  
"And remember when you said you didn't want just any kind of entertainment spots?" Malese said

Jasmine nodded hesitantly, "Yeah…"

"Well, that's why we're here." Malese said  
"There's an entertainment spot here that we haven't heard of?" Jasmine asked

Malese held up her index finger, "Correction. It should be an entertainment spot that _you_ haven't heard of."

"So, what is it?" Jasmine said

Malese smiled, "That's for me to know and _you_ to find out."

Before Jasmine could continue questioning Malese, she walked away from her, towards the hotel where they were to check in and stay for the weekend. Not wanting to be left outside alone, Jasmine hurried after her best friend, trying her hardest to get more information from Malese.

* * *

That night, Malese got dressed and ready for the surprise entertainment spot she was going to bring Jasmine to. Unfortunately, her best friend wasn't entirely for the idea.

Malese threw a pillow from the couch at Jasmine.

"Ow!" Jasmine said  
"Good. You're alive." Malese said

Jasmine sat up straight, "Of course I'm alive! I am only watching TV."

"Yeah." Malese said, "I just wanted to make sure you hadn't OD-ed from watching too much TV."

Jasmine made narrowed her eyes and was about to turn back to the TV when she saw the outfit Malese had on.

"Whoa, whoa." Jasmine said, "What the heck are you wearing?!"

Malese smiled and did a twirl in her short black tube dress with a pair of Jimmy Choo navy suede platform ankle boots.

"What do you think?" Malese asked  
"Um… I'm thinking it's a little too skimpy and dangerous." Jasmine replied  
"Oh, stop being conservative." Malese said  
"Well, someone has to be the old-fashioned one between us." Jasmine said

Malese looked at the clothes Jasmine was wearing, "Please tell me you are not wearing that."

Jasmine looked at her t-shirt and jeans get-up and said, "What's wrong with it?"

"Everything!" Malese exclaimed

She made an annoyed sound as she walked over to Jasmine's luggage. Rummaging through it, Malese realized that Jasmine packed unsuitable stuff for the evening. That was until she found the Kate Spade sea glass floral jacquard faye dress that Jasmine's mother bought for her at the bottom of the luggage.

"Ah ha!" Malese said, pulling the dress out.

Jasmine turned and saw the dress in Malese's hands.

"No way." Jasmine said, "I'm not wearing that!"

"Why?" Malese asked, "You packed it in. You must have a reason for bringing it."

"Yeah." Jasmine said, "It's for a nice dinner."

"Well, you'll need it now." Malese said  
"Can't you just tell me where we are going?" Jasmine asked

Malese put the dress on Jasmine's lap, "If I told you, it won't be a surprise."

"Now go put it on!" Malese said, pulling Jasmine off the bed.

Jasmine reluctantly got up and headed to the bathroom to change clothes. She came out just as Malese was about to pass her a pair of booties.

Jasmine shook her head, "No way. If I wear this, I still want to keep a bit of me in my outfit."

Malese rolled her eyes as she looked down at the pair of mint crochet TOMS that Jasmine had on.

"Fine." Malese said

She joined her best friend in the bathroom mirror and smiled at their reflection.

"We're ready." Malese said

* * *

The girls arrived at what seemed like a club. Jasmine wasn't really sure what the place was but she came to a conclusion that it must be a girls' night out at the club.

They joined the queue which was still pretty short. But once they got in line, the queue started getting longer. Jasmine looked at the people queuing before and after them with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Malese asked  
"Looking around…" Jasmine replied  
"Why?" Malese said

Jasmine leaned closer to her friends, "It's all girls here…"

Malese chuckled, "Yeah. Duh."

Jasmine looked at Malese, "What do you mean 'duh'?"

"Okay… It's time to tell you where we are." Malese said

She pointed at the banner above the club sign and Jasmine's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets.

"MALE STRIPPERS?!" Jasmine exclaimed

The excited cheers of girls sounded as soon as Jasmine said those two words. Malese laughed and Jasmine lightly shoved her best friend.

"What the heck, Malese?!" Jasmine said, "What are we doing at a club or bar or whatever this is with male strippers?!"

"You wanted a one-of-a-kind entertainment spot so, here it is." Malese said  
"I didn't want one that was like this!" Jasmine said

"Look, professor Duncan is sure to give you an A for this article." Malese said, "It's unique. A fresh perspective."

Jasmine sighed and thought about what her best friend said. Malese wasn't entirely wrong. Professor Duncan did tell her that he expected to have a more unique article that would top the last one Jasmine did.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Malese said

Jasmine sighed again, "Yes…"

"So, just go in with an open mind!" Malese said

Jasmine looked at Malese, "I will keep you awake if I can't get any images out of my head after this."

"Especially if you find out who they are..." Malese muttered  
"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked

A blond in front of them turned around, "She means these 4 boys are so hot that you will not want to forget!"

Her friend turned around, "Yeah! And it helps knowing that they are our age!"

Jasmine looked at Malese, "Our age?! They're college kids?"

Malese made a face before saying, "UCLA students to be exact."

"They're from the same college as us?!" Jasmine exclaimed

The blond lightly hit Jasmine's arm, "Shut up! You guys are from UCLA too?! Lucky you!"

"I would kill to be in the same school as Kendizzle." Her friend said

Jasmine made a slightly uncomfortable face upon hearing the male stripper's name. Lucky for her, the blond and her friend turned back to the front when the queue started moving. Girls shrieked excitedly as the moving queue meant that people were getting in.

Malese nudged Jasmine and made an excited face. Not wanting to be a total wet blanket, Jasmine merely shook her head.

"If I get traumatised, you're paying my therapist bills." Jasmine said

Malese smiled, "You got it, bestie."


End file.
